Namor McKenzie
|history= Namor McKenzie, the Avenging Son of Atlantis was born through a unexpected union between the daughter of King Trak-kor, Fen and an explorer named Leonard McKenzie. Leonard on a mission from Winston Churchil to recover vibranium from Antartica; Princess Fen spying on the surface dwellers who had come so close to Atlantis. They fell in love, married and consummated their union within days of meeting. But there love was not to last. The Atlantean Royal Guard went to retrieve Fen and killed Leonard in their assualt. But it was soon after that, Namor was born. He grew up as any Atlantean would, though his pink skin revealed the nature of his mixed birth. Though shunned by some, many saw him as an omen of Atlantean supremeacy. Even his own grandfather did, proclaiming that Namor would be the heir to his half of the throne of Atlantis. And he believed that when Namor took the throne, so the surface world would fall. Perhaps this is why he sent the eighteen year old boy to the surface to investigate the divers and submarines that the surface world had been sending in greater numbers: as a vanguard of an assault that would one day be lead by Namor. Though fate had other plans and after a very public battle with the Human Torch of that era, Atlantis was attacked by the Nazi U-boats. Namor took sides with Allied Forces, fighting with Captain America and his one time enemy the Human Torch. With the Invaders he fought in every arena of the conflict on many missions both official and unofficial. And with his help, the Allies won. After the war Namor joined the short lived All-Winner's Squad for the American government. But times were changing and the Cold War was not the World War. As the All Winner's Squad disband and given metals for their service, Namor left for Atlantis. In Atlantis he served both kings as the right hand of the Crown. Dealing with they small problems of Atlantis and planning the advancement of the military. When Atlantis was invaded by the barbarian Attuma, Namor was sent to recover the Sacred Trident of Neptune (it's twin the Trident of Poseidon was already in King Trevis's possession.) He was given trials and quests to complete but discarded them to save his love and betrothed, Dorma. By doing so he proved his worth and brought the Trident back and repelled Attuma's invasion. Then 35 years ago he disappeared. He was warned not to leave, Thak-kor's health was failing and Trevis's son Orin had been born with blonde hair. The Logomancer told him it was an omen that Namor would fall in battle. But in his arrogance Namor left, having grown so bold and self assured that he felt no force could stop him. He did not account on the man called Destine and the Crown of Set. After Namor was dispatched he attacked Atlantis forcing them to flee the Antarctic location of the city and to resettle elsewhere. Defeated and rendered amnesiac as a result, Namor wandered the coasts of the United States for 35 years. Dressed as an homeless man who moved from shelter to shelter trying to remember exactly who he was and why he dreamed of the sea. It wasn't until the recently with the return of such heroes as Captain America that his memory returned enough for him to remember. He now seeks a path of his own, one previously undreamed of. Something new. Something to hold his interest for more than a few years. A purpose of his own design. }} Category:FC Category:Neutral Category:Registered-Real-Name Category:Character